


Easter Egg

by geniewish



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Human/Monster Romance, Other, Predator/Prey, Snakes, cis monsters? dont think i will, graphic descriptions of consumption, hyungwon is a naga but also a gorgon, implied animal death, kyun in a bunny headband, lovely how thats the first tag i decided to add, monsterfucker changkyun, monsterporn but with a rainfall of sentiments, please! read a/n for warnings, snakewon, swallowing a whole animal in one bite to impress ur lover, they/them hyungwon, tummy bulges, u might want to know that snakes have two penises, vore fantasy and i Mean it, who is in Love w kyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/pseuds/geniewish
Summary: Hyungwon brings a hand to his cheek, cups it softly. “What should I eat next?” Changkyun feels like he is falling into the heart of an active volcano. “You?” Hyungwon asks.Me, Changkyun almost replies.Hyungwon laughs. “Maybe you’re not an Easter Bunny today,” they begin and rise again, loom over Changkyun like a vision of divinity. “Maybe you’re just an Easter egg.”or changkyun was only looking for a monsterfuck, but hyungwon taught him how to monsterlove.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Easter Egg

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by some godtier good omens fanart and i decided to throw my snakewon protégé out into the world
> 
>  **content warning!**  
>  \- animal death is not graphic but is heavily referenced, however the descriptions of hyungwon eating a rabbit is graphic, please be aware  
> \- by vore fantasy i mean yes we do explicitly think about being consumed here
> 
> pls read !this! if you want to know what hyungwon looks like and decide for if its too much body horror for you!  
> \- huge snake body starting from below their torso, many scales on human part and snakes for hair like a gorgon  
> \- u might know that snakes dont have normal teeth but do have two venomous fangs so won does not have human teeth and u can only see their gums and fangs  
> \- only when won eats !! they unhinge their jaw like a snake bc their mouth extends to cheeks from the corner of their lips, n the jaw also widens – basically, it's big  
> \- u might also be interested to know that male snakes have two hemipenes, some with ornamentation that looks like spikes n they hide within their body; so thats what won has except in a more human way  
> \- a 'fake smile' drawing cobras have on the back of their hoods; i grrrr when i look at it too much 
> 
> let me know if there's anything else i should tag!
> 
> so... (throws a monsterfuck into a fandom w like, two monster fics in total) hope you enjoy

It’s a godforsaken place.

Where Changkyun is hiding under a plush green bush, it’s dark and quiet, tense and eerie, lonesome. The ghostly glow of the purple sky seeps through the shadows of the tall heavy trees, and the ochre-brown veil of fallen leaves is the only contrast to the acrylic woods.

He can’t see much. His mind is fogged with worry.

Then there is a rustle in the distance, a crackling noise of broken shells and branches, and Changkyun curls more into himself to become tiny, invisible. He barely breathes, listens to the swishing and the whooshing in the woods, a movement neither approaching nor retreating. It’s surrounding. It’s seemingly everywhere but nowhere Changkyun can pinpoint, it’s behind him but a second ago was just to his right. 

Then it’s quiet again.

Assured in this momentary safety, Changkyun tries to turn around, awkwardly shuffling on his butt with the help of the tips of his sneakers to make as little noise as possible. But the rushing begins again, and a surge of indicative cold breeze creeps up his arms, along his spine, spreads from the crown of his head like a swarm of ants. 

The noise is getting closer, yet the closer it gets, the longer it lasts, as if the echo of the rustled leaves stretches behind it, refusing to die out without a scare. It moves in waves, a swish to the right, a whoosh to the left, and a panicked urge to scream in Changkyun’s direction. He clutches his knees, his forearms tense in attempts to restrain himself from any involuntary movement, a jerk, a flinch, a scratch over the dry earth. He doesn’t even swallow. Doesn’t even blink. 

It slithers along the row of bushes, heading right where Changkyun is hiding. But then he realises it isn’t slithering, it’s sliding, straight and smooth over the veil of fallen tree crowns. It suddenly darkens – the patch of the orange ground Changkyun can see outside his shelter, the leaves crowding over his head, the white tips of his Converse. Everything darkens, and then it rustles right past him.

The up-turned curve of its torso, reaching beyond where Changkyun can risk looking, and the endlessly long, thick, soil-dyed body – a tail, for most, but for the serpentine being – just a part of its creation. It moves slowly, threateningly, but Changkyun swallows back a whimper balling in his throat. Somewhere further away there is another crackle – a bone of an animal it ate before, maybe a beak, maybe a leg. Changkyun prefers not to think.

Concentrated on keeping his calm, he watches the flow of the hard grey-green scales, greener where it has a belly, blacker closer to the tail – the ending. For the remaining seconds it takes it to slide right past Changkyun, he ponders its strength. Marvels the odds of its existence. Philosophises the danger it inflicts but one that dulls in the face of its beauty.

When the last of its tail disappears, Changkyun ponders no more. Almost exhales with relief but catches himself in time. He can’t make any noise. He can’t move. He can’t even exist, for it isn’t as much as the creature’s ears that can discover his location but the sensitive belly of the beast that catches onto every little vibration that worries the ground it slithers.

And it’s quiet again. And when it’s quiet like that, it’s even more terrifying.

Changkyun’s instincts predict the trap before his mind can process it.

In a split second, several snakes burst from the ground out of nowhere, latch onto him, wrap around him, and Changkyun only manages to scream before he is thrown out of his cover onto an empty space between the trees.

“Found you!” the creature exclaims from somewhere above him.

Changkyun grumbles and whines, wiggling in his snakles (snake shackles), unhappy about the position he has found himself in. “Hyungwo-o-o-o-on,” he bemoans. The snakes around him hiss and tighten. “Not fair, you used the Call Friends for Help option.” He wiggles some more but the ruthless legless lizards only squeeze harder. They really, really should try to be gentle on his butt.

“Not true, you were very easy to find,” Hyungwon says, their words slurred in that mysteriously inhuman way, and maybe if Changkyun wasn’t paralysed face down on the ground he would be able to see the proud sneaky bastard cross their arms in front of their chest and grin that annoying proud sneaky grin.

“At least untie me, I’m eating soil,” though he should be eating eggs, he wants to add but doesn’t have the time before he is abruptly raised off the ground by the very same snakes holding him and planted onto his knees. He hears his spine crack from the impact. 

But there Hyungwon is, in all their glory and beauty and power and might, towering over Changkyun on an unnecessarily high lifted snake body, the curve of its scaled belly ending way above his head. Where normal (though still scaly) Hyungwon begins, Changkyun could only reach if he raised his arms. Even if he stood up, with Hyungwon proud and sneaky like that he would only be able to reach their chest, and it would take until the creature itself calms down enough to willingly match Changkyun's height.

Changkyun stares, enthralled, having never gotten used to the sight of his precious gorgon – naga? Devil? The original sin? – but then the hissing snakes around Hyungwon’s head remind him that they do, in fact, hiss, and he is enthralled no more. 

Though, his eyes never quite stop lingering on splotches of iridescent green scales scattered all over their torso, tenderly turquoise on their cheeks, basilic green on their arms and hands, and turning swampy and sharp on their tummy, darkening the closer they get to the earthy tail––body. Changkyun never quite acquired understanding of it, the magical illusion of that siren-esque face underneath the crown of writhing grey serpents, and how this illusion could easily be broken when Hyungwon opened their mouth – their real mouth, the one that forms deep slashes from the corners of their plump human lips and across their cheeks, framed in harder, bigger scales. Like really, really resembling a snake. The unhinging jaw part included.

And Changkyun never quite learned to understand why the turquoise looks so soft around their big, flaming amber eyes. Hyungwon’s long neck has scaly sides that flare into a cobra hood, but their eyes are that of a viper – slit and piercing, and they’re both frigid and fiery, warm in contrast to the grounded colours of their cold-blooded body. 

Changkyun notices that their human stomach, normally flat and roughened from ceaseless slithering, is swollen. Even if only just a tiny bit. 

And only then he notices a basket in Hyungwon’s elegant, thin claws. They extend it to his face. 

“Look, I found all the treasures you missed,” Hyungwon smiles gleefully, toothless gums below their curvy top lip and two sharp fangs prodding their bottom one, and Changkyun wonders how many of the huge, ostrich-sized eggs he carefully filled with prey just for Hyungwon they cracked today alone. Their forked purple tongue flickers at every _s_ -sound.

Changkyun wistfully looks at the basket full of (safe for human consumption) Easter eggs. “Yeah, maybe if you didn’t hide them on top of the trees, I wouldn’t have such a hard time hunting,” he tries to say it with a stern tone and a serious expression, but the inherent hints of whining slip through anyway. And he is still tied up on the ground, he would like to point out.

In a close-lipped smile, Hyungwon’s cheeks puff into their eyes, crinkling them with too much endearment for someone so ferocious. “And I found all of yours! Sorry, ate some along the way,” they pat their stomach. “Really appreciate the rabbit, by the way, haven’t had one in a long time.” Then they look up, thoughtfully scratching their chin. “Reminds me of an old friend of mine…”

Changkyun doesn’t have the patience for Hyungwon’s dumb victorious antics, and the snakes around his chest and wrists are getting really, really uncomfortable. “Whatever,” he grumbles. “It’s a dumb game anyways, egg hunts are stupid, I don’t wanna do one ever again,” he grumbles some more, now through a horribly flustered pout.

And it makes Hyungwon smile again, open-mouthed, dark cavity and dark purple gums, opalescent fangs and endless fondness in their eyes. They lower towards Changkyun, lay their body on the ground until most of what’s hovering is just their torso. Baskets with eggs long discarded, they bring their pretty claws to Changkyun’s head – his little noggin, as they would lovingly put – and fiddle with the hairband on top of it.

“But you’re such a cute Easter bunny,” they coo, squishing floppy white ears between their fingers. 

Right. Changkyun is not only the loser in the egg hunt today, he is also the honourable Easter Bunny to his… Easter Snake monstermate in this… Easter Egg Hunt role-play they’re seemingly starting.

“And I’m gonna break an egg on your forehead if you don’t untie me now,” Changkyun retorts. The snakes on Hyungwon’s head hiss and oscillate, turning most, if not all, heads in his direction. He remains apathetic to them.

Hyungwon only curiously flickers their tongue and giggles, the corners of their lips pushing into the scales of their snake-mouth, as Changkyun wittingly labelled, and squishes his face between the rough palms. “You’re so cute.”

They fondly smooch him on the nose.

Changkyun ignores this stupid unsolicited display of affection.

But Hyungwon does snap their fingers, and the snakes do, slowly and unwillingly, unwrap Changkyun, and Changkyun can, at last, inhale a lungful and tone down on being huffy about his loss.

He rises to his feet, and Hyungwon rises with him, and Changkyun feels a little, just a tad bit bad about being rude earlier, because how Midas’s cups fill with gold, Hyungwon’s eyes fill with warm and affection and love, and Changkyun is damned if he doesn’t for one minute reciprocate all of that.

Everything-Changkyun they lay their eyes on, they deem a part worthy of loving, and Changkyun never quite found a way to understand how a monster of this capacity could sag into a sappy human blob at just a simple sight of him. 

Hyungwon ruffles his hair on the back of his head and crinkles their nose. Maybe Changkyun spoke too soon.

“Let’s go, I’m starving,” Hyungwon says, picks up their basket with huge surprise eggs and goes their way.

“When are you ever not,” Changkyun mumbles but, after sighing and taking his respective basket, follows suit.

On Hyungwon’s scaled back there is a dark pattern – ocelli connected by a deep-cut crescent smile, exactly like that of a cobra, a faux murderous grin to scare off enemies. It used to scare Changkyun too, back when sleeping in the monster’s lair was a test of courage, and the monster itself was too shy to spoon him nice and cozy in its tail to sleep. And he would wake up and find Hyungwon’s back turned to him just a mere foot away, the creepy scaly smile patronising to the crusty eye, and Changkyun needed a few minutes to calm his violently thrashing heart and a few days to will his hand to stop flinching away whenever it slid down Hyungwon’s back.

He walks behind them and alongside them, behind the predatory smile and alongside their long, thick body, gliding smoothly over crispy leaves and abandoned eggshells and crumbling bones. The den of grey snakes slithers with them, some right beside Hyungwon’s belly, some nearly slipping under Changkyun’s feet.

A few snakes on Hyungwon’s head keep their eyes fixed on him, sharp snouts raised on their own accord, curious tongues darting every once in a while the harder Changkyun squints at them. What you staring at, he wants to say but doesn’t, because being rude to Hyungwon is the same as committing a crime against humanity. 

Hyungwonity. Its own kind of morality.

They weave through the trees and sharp heaps of rocks, a journey as familiar to the cryptid-loving Changkyun as it is to the actual inhabitant of the forest, and the further they go, the tighter the woods crowd together, obscuring the pathway. They scoot under a spacious tunnel underneath a massive fallen tree bark, and where Changkyun can walk straight and leisured, Hyungwon has to unfurl, lay more of their body on the ground. 

And then there is cool rock and the whistling echo of dripping water, and they walk into the entrance of the cave where Hyungwon lives. It worms deep into the darkness, and upon setting his foot inside Changkyun’s shadow disappears, merging with the obscurity of the cave. He hesitates, though the rustling snakes confidently rush past him. 

Good for them and their shitty adapted eyesight.

But as soon as Changkyun hears a clink from somewhere within the cave, he knows it’s safe. Suddenly, something inside flickers. A tiny yellow dot of light appears in the black smog, and then as if on command, it grows perpetually bigger, the light taking over the hard rocky walls of the cave and washing over Changkyun too. It’s a stack of fireflies in a jar, perched on a table-like boulder in the middle of the, so-called, entrance hall. It’s really a lot like a home, this cave, there is a flat ground-like floor, and fireflies hidden everywhere like lamps, and ingrown tree branches under the ceiling where Hyungwon climbs and lazes around for hours, and Changkyun has a theory it’s all in the human part of Hyungwon’s nature. They even have a bathtub – a big and brilliant pool of water situated right under the dome of stalactites, and it’s the occasional ripples that create that tender, tinkling echo around the cave.

All the snakes slither to their designated pits in the cave walls, and Hyungwon sets their basket down into a plush pile of leaves and settles there, swirling their body into a cinnaroll. Changkyun marches straight to his own little corner where he keeps his travelling bag and a messy bed of blankets and worn out pillows, set up there in case Hyungwon is feeling too full or snaky to come out of his shell. Because, you know, snakes are pretty antisocial creatures that come out of the shell at birth––whatever.

Changkyun carefully plops onto his stack of stuff and places the basket between the legs. “Well, isn’t that a nice dinner,” he mumbles.

Hyungwon stops ruffling their own basket for a moment to give him a bamboozled look. “There’s chocolate eggs in there too,” they say.

“I know. I bought them.” Changkyun sighs and takes the prettiest out of the painted eggs, lilac and with golden little stars scattered all around it. He brought all the essentials for Hyungwon to prepare for a proper – human – Easter hunt, and Changkyun’s lips twitch with the urge to spread in a sincere smile. They worked so hard for this silly little date. 

Date, huh.

Changkyun looks over. Hyungwon tosses out broken eggshells from the treasures they’ve already consumed during the hunt, and as they study the remains of their celebratory dinner, their tongue flicks in and out quickly, trying to sniff out the content of every massive fake egg. They have a pretty human nose, one Changkyun does enjoy smooching, at that, and they still use all their ridiculous serpentine attributes to perceive the world around them. Maybe it’s kind of endearing. Maybe it’s just Changkyun.

Hyungwon’s spine is hunched over the basket, and their tummy folds over in a teenie-tiny bulge, still processing the prey they will most likely push further down to the tail. Changkyun catches himself on that thought and wonders. How unusual, how peculiar that creature is. How they eat enough to sustain a human body yet need five times the amount to be considered satisfactory for a real _body_ that size. How their heart is so full of Changkyun but too small in proportion to the rest of them, and it is so small that all they can do is let it all out whenever they can, be it a tight coil of their tail or the aggressive, almost violent writhing of the snakes on their head.

And Changkyun only now starts to realise why Hyungwon didn’t eat everything they found on their hunt for Changkyun.

He is still wearing his stupid bunny ears. 

So he distracts himself by peeling his stupid hard-boiled egg, keeps himself busy while his monster lover shyly consumes their frozen prey in peace.

Unless that’s not at all what Hyungwon wants.

In tune to his gentle peeling, Hyungwon starts loudly breaking – shattering – the eggshells to reveal his first prey. A chunky black rabbit. 

He shudders. Thank god Changkyun’s ears are white. This has nothing to do with him.

In the corner of his eye, Changkyun catches Hyungwon give him a side-eye from the corner of _their_ eye. Interesting. Changkyun stops peeling. Instead of turning their back to him and eating like they usually would when they’re simply completing the vital routines to survival, Hyungwon straightens and holds the animal by the hind legs so Changkyun can see it clearly. Can watch it hang from Hyungwon’s grip, a lifeless prey in the claws of a predator. 

Hyungwon is a predator, Changkyun reminds himself. That’s what they do. 

And yet even despite knowing exactly how the consumption process goes, he can’t find it in himself to be disgusted. He never was, really, even the very first time that he saw Hyungwon catch a living bat and with anticipation watch it die from venom-induced seizures in their hands. Scared, sure. But not disgusted. 

Fascinated. 

He is fascinated by the predator that has enough venom in its fangs to kill a hundred of Changkyuns. And he is so, so delighted to know that Hyungwon would rather love a hundred of Changkyuns than ever kill him.

And all he initially expected from this not quite accidental encounter is a kinky monsterfuck with a chubby doze of fear. 

Seems like he had revealed a bit more of his secret wet dreams than he originally wanted. 

Hyungwon smiles. “Do you want to watch me eat?” they ask, as if this isn’t exactly what they’re about to do.

Changkyun gulps and hooks a detaching piece of eggshell with his nail to peel it off. “You should just eat anyways, you know.” It almost passes as a save.

Without further ado, Hyungwon raises the rabbit on the level with their face. Opens their lips. And then opens their mouth, their real mouth. Their jaw doesn’t just unhinge; the ligament in their chin stretches unnaturally, deforming that pretty polished jawline, and the snakes on their head rise in tight knots. The scales above the crooked mouth slits rise to reveal their slick purple gums. Thin veils of muscle in the corners stretch the wider they open up. Inside their huge cavity is the tube-like glottis, and even the roof of their mouth has a folded pattern. 

Changkyun has seen it all before, and yet his own (rigidly attached) jaws feel heavy just by looking at this horrific, inhuman manipulation.

Hyungwon latches onto the rabbit’s head with their fangs and immediately pushes it inside, and it fills their mouth like a stuffing fills the turkey – they stuff it into their mouth, and then their throat bobs, and Changkyun knows this is exactly where half of the poor animal now is.

Their fangs dig and drag the body inside, and unlike a normal snake with a normal snake mouth, Hyungwon doesn’t take hour-long breaks. They swallow their food almost immediately, their face and cheeks and neck swell in a grotesque way, and then with effort, Hyungwon engulfs it whole and forces it down their throat.

By the uneven bulges under their scaly skin, Changkyun can see exactly where and how slowly the food moves.

When Hyungwon closes their mouth and their neck deflates to its normal, human size, Changkyun releases a breath he’s been holding. How this entire rabbit just added to the round pouch of Hyungwon’s tummy, he is happy not to know. He is happy not to know a lot of things, despite the curiosity about all those monstrous biological processes eating him alive.

Quite literally eating him alive. 

_Ouch._

He jerks and looks down on his hand, and on his hand is a tropical tiny green snake cheerfully biting into his pointer finger. That’s Leafy, Hyungwon’s actual pet, that is seemingly starving for a good old hard-boiled egg Changkyun is still cradling in his hands. 

“Get off me, you puny devil,” Changkyun mutters, pinching the (very adorable) creature by the tail and unhitching it from his digit. He lets the snake tangle between his fingers as he breaks off the top part of the egg white and leads it to Leafy’s mouth. It takes no time biting into it and snatching it right from Changkyun’s grip.

Stealthily, he looks over at Hyungwon. They seem to have pushed down the first meal and are now reaching back into the basket, but what doesn’t hide from Changkyun’s eye is the way they sneakily pat their tummy and lick over their lips just a little too humanly. As in, gliding the thin forked tongue over the sexy curve of their tubercle in a shockingly sensual manner. 

It makes Changkyun’s stomach twist and rock’n’roll.

Hyungwon’s claws ram into another egg and crack it in half. What they take out is a tall round sweet bread cake with thin white frosting and sprinkles on the top, one of the many Easter-themed foods Changkyun decided to order to show Hyungwon the peculiarities of… Christianity?

Thrown out of their sexy headspace, Hyungwon gives him a puzzled look, curious tongue sniffing.

“Kulich. Russian bread. You’re not allergic to raisins, right?” Changkyun asks, knowing full well the only thing Hyungwon is allergic to is disregard for their status as the king of the reptile kingdom. 

Maybe, just maybe, Changkyun is also playing with them. Brings them knitted scarves under the pretence of being shy about their biblical nudity, or teaches them how to play football and then ends up with a pierced and angrily squeezed ball in his bag. The other week Changkyun bought them a burger from McDonald’s, and, having forgotten that Hyungwon is practically toothless, watched them shove the whole thing into their mouth and swallow without chewing. Tastes like nothing, they had said then. Wonder why, Changkyun had mumbled under his breath.

And yet somehow, Hyungwon always finds a way to get right back at Changkyun. They swipe a green scaled finger over the frosting and bring it to their lips. Let the flickering tongue lick at it and then judge it with a pensive pout. Changkyun doubts Hyungwon actually tasted anything. What Changkyun does know is, he brought this upon himself. 

Hyungwon unhinges their jaw before they even bring the kulich to their mouth and without a second of hesitation grab onto it with their fangs. It seems like a lot of effort, this horribly unconventional, bone-breaking processing of consumption, but Hyungwon’s amber eyes are blank and fixed on one spot, as if the second they open their gigantic mouth their mind turns to glass.

Or maybe it’s Changkyun that turns to glass, an icy little figurine cursed to stay on one spot and for all eternity watch a monster smear globs of frosting all over their sea-hued scaly lips. 

Even though the stretching folds above their massive mouth crack can barely be considered lips.

Not even a nipping, egg-stealing, puny devil between his fingers can throw him out of his stupor. Transfixed, Changkyun watches in wonder and astonishment and horror as inch by inch the sweet Easter bread disappears inside Hyungwon’s mouth, and when they seal their lips and try to gulp down the distorted mass (shine, Jesus, shine, et cetera, et cetera), their cheeks puff with the remaining bits and pieces that must have fallen apart right in their hands.

It’s very satisfying watching how Hyungwon’s face and neck immediately slim after they push down the last of their meal and how their stomach grows just a little bit rounder instead. For a very brief second, just when he starts to feel a little heavy between his legs, Changkyun wonders what it would really be like to settle right there, under the ribs of that huge long serpentine body––

No. No, no, no, no. Nope, not thinking about that. Not _that_. Ew.

Well, sure, he has no doubt Hyungwon is very capable of consuming not only deers and, like, hyenas, but also whole Changkyuns, but they would have to cut him in half first and, like, constrict in their massive tail until all his life juices are squeezed, and––oh, he went there.

He reached the stage of unironically wondering the possibilities of Hyungwon consuming him. As if getting his dick sucked by a venomous gorgon wasn’t enough to inflict an eternal fear of ever thinking about anything even remotely similar to vore. 

Yet again, the miserable size of Hyungwon’s loving heart and their ginormous digestive system come to mind, and _this_ tickles his almost non-existent survival instincts, but truth be told, if he did have normal human survival instincts, would he really carry his title of an expert monsterfucker with pride? And even if Hyungwon could, potentially, out of loving urges, consume him in his entirety, wouldn’t they have already done that? And even though––

“Ouch!” Changkyun exclaims when Leafy stabs its tiny fangs into his finger again. He forcefully plucks the creature from himself and tosses it into the egg basket. It left little bloodied teeth marks this time. Changkyun clicks his tongue in annoyance. 

This makes Hyungwon shift, and by shift Changkyun means – move their entire body, uncoil and tangle again, turn a curious face in his direction. A playful smile on their lips, an endeared squint and even – even a slight crinkle of their nose. Their tongue darts out; Changkyun, unconsciously, sniffs too. More snake heads raise to gawk at him, predatory.

And then there is a rustle of their leaf bed, and Hyungwon slowly but surely slithers towards him.

Changkyun has a few seconds to restore his breathing while Hyungwon extends their hand towards the basket. Leafy quickly climbs their long branchy arm and disappears somewhere behind their neck. And all restoration be damned because Changkyun’s breathing hitches again when Hyungwon takes his hand in theirs.

“Hss, hss, hss,” they hiss with the inability to tsk.

Their skin is scaly and smooth, cool to the touch and yet incredibly soft, not quite tender but not at all harsh. Just perfect. Perfect for Changkyun to melt from the simple touch.

Hyungwon lowers themself, chest on the level with Changkyun’s face, so he looks up and up again, like he always will so long he sees himself as the prey. He doesn’t have the time to entertain the possibilities of them ever becoming something singular, united, equal, physically and, just maybe, romantically, because Hyungwon leads his hand to their mouth. His injured hand.

And does his stomach jump in somersaults.

Hyungwon keeps their eyes fixed on him, less endeared, more amused, more flames and lava and molten gold, and Changkyun really is nothing but a bunny in a cage. He spells his newfound position with a thick black marker and uses three different highlighters to really absorb the meaning of his words. At least not a rope bunny. For now. 

The slick forked tongue licks over his wound. Flickers at first, instinctual, and then lies flat and long over his skin. _Licks_ , like a human tongue would. Changkyun’s hand is smaller than the bow-shaped crack of Hyungwon’s mouth. Most Hyungwon things are bigger than Changkyun.

His ass clenches – must he confess – around the plug. 

Hyungwon singles out his pointer finger and wraps their lips around it, suck down on it until the knuckle and frankly _drink_ the teenie drops of blood like some vampire-wannabe. When it starts to tug somewhere around the punctures, Changkyun wakes up from his trance.

“Oi,” he says and tries to snatch his hand back. Hyungwon lets go easily and spreads in that infuriating, mellow gummy smile.

“Just don’t want you to get hurt,” they purr, voice warm and suddenly sultry, and if typical human terms applied to them, Changkyun would’ve labelled it – bedroom voice. The voice Hyungwon uses when they can tell, sense, see, smell and also hear the arousal creeping and spreading all over Changkyun’s body, his little shivers and dreamy sighs when Hyungwon offers something _monstery_ , something they know Changkyun really came for. 

They are so happy giving it their all, just to please Changkyun, to appease his every caprice and humour his every whim.

Hyungwon descends to his level, almost floating in the air like a ghost, their snake-hair fluttering with them like waves on a windless day. “I need you whole, don’t I?” Hyungwon whispers, and Changkyun doesn’t remember the last time he blinked. A nervous giggle rises in his throat. 

Hyungwon thumbs his bunny ears again, massages them as if they were real. Slides a single claw down the slope of his nose, tapping the very tip, _booping_ him. “You’re so cute when you want something.” 

Their exhales are scentless and warm as they fan over Changkyun’s face. He feels ridiculous for still wanting that mouth after watching what it does to both dead and living beings, for still getting harder and harder the closer Hyungwon gets to him, for still wearing those stupid bunny ears as if he isn’t already… consumable enough.

Maybe he should try putting on a tough front. “But you always give me what I want,” he says, matter-of-factly, as if it in any way heightens his status in Hyungwon’s eyes and not the opposite. 

They giggle, giggle because even if Changkyun raises his chin and stares back with a challenge, it doesn’t convince Hyungwon that he is all that cool. Well, they _do_ think he is cool, otherwise they wouldn’t love him as much as they do, but they probably love him more for being all cute and fuzzy on the inside, like a tiny fluffy bunny––

Hyungwon takes an egg out of the basket. A hard-boiled chicken egg, and at this Changkyun’s eyes do widen and his front crumbles, because he knows exactly what trick Hyungwon is going to pull.

“It’s hard-boiled, you know,” he warns, even though all he really wants to do is squeak. “You can peel it.”

Changkyun read up on this, he really did. It’s definitely, definitely much healthier for Hyungwon to just peel the damn egg and absorb all the nutrients in their human stomach, because it’s already cooked anyway and their funky organs can’t exactly slit the shell so the contents can spill––

Okay, Changkyun seizes the egg and starts rapidly peeling it, throwing the shells into the basket. Stupid, stupid snake. No, his boner doesn’t go limp just because he overthinks mysterious monster biology, quite the opposite, it gets him really excited every damn time, but he’d rather just… not worry.

Hyungwon’s amusement at his hassle feels almost condescending, but they wait patiently, while Changkyun runs out. He doesn’t bother with the tiny shells that he would probably eat by accident himself, and plops the egg into Hyungwon’s open palm. Almost as if saying, _here, go be sexy now._

So Hyungwon does exactly that and flicks their sexy little tongue.

Unlike how they open their whole mouth to fit a big prey, they only wrap their lips around the egg and suck in their cheeks. The scales shrink and stretch, and the bigger plates above the line of their mouth remind Changkyun of a skull. 

He is about to _oh._ Oh, to be that shiny naked egg trapped in the ring of Hyungwon’s plump, deliciously pink lips. 

And – he just _oh_ ’d. 

Even if Changkyun tried he could never fit a whole chicken egg into his mouth in one go, but Hyungwon does it with ease with just their human lips, slurps it in, and, _blob_ , the egg is in their mouth, and their cheeks puff.

He sees exactly how far Hyungwon’s neck expands even before they start swallowing. And then the egg makes its way down, the front of their throat bulges, every ridge of the column stretches and then snaps back into place, and Hyungwon is happy to open their mouth and present their empty mouth cavity. 

Now imagine if Changkyun could fit into a chicken egg.

Nope. Not going there.

Hyungwon brings a hand to his cheek, cups it softly. “What should I eat next?” The sharp nail of their thumb hooks onto the corner of his mouth and lifts his top lip to reveal his left canine. Hyungwon frequently does that, studies his face like they’ve never seen another human before (they have). Drags a claw along his bottom lip, squishes his cheeks, pinches and boops his nose until Changkyun either whines or snaps. 

They’re eye to eye. Changkyun feels like he is falling into an active volcano. “You?” Hyungwon asks.

Me, Changkyun almost replies.

Hyungwon laughs, and Changkyun is temporarily saved from his trip to the heart of the eruption. “Maybe you’re not the Easter Bunny today,” they begin and rise again, loom over Changkyun like a vision of divinity. “Maybe you’re just an Easter egg.”

With how liquified his insides feel, maybe he is. 

“Well, the tail says otherwise,” Changkyun remarks without much fight. 

Distracted by the way Hyungwon’s eyes crinkle in another amused laughter, he doesn’t hear their body move, so when their tail slides its way across his lap and presses right against his crotch, Changkyun almost yelps in surprise. If he was just a raw yolk before, now he is scrambled egg without toast.

His ass flattens harder against the surface. The plug suddenly feels much bigger inside him.

“You think you’ll fit inside?” And then their mouth falls open. Changkyun can’t decide if he’s getting the best or the worst view, if looking at Hyungwon from the front and being able to measure the exact grasp of their mouth is something he finds superbly attractive, but, Lord, Good Lord, he is on fire. 

Like a burning omelette on a pan.

The snakes on their head hiss and curl, as if about to strike, hungry, angry, fierce like their master. But when Hyungwon closes their mouth and lets out another endeared chuckle, the snakes soothe too. Changkyun’s fingers dig into the tail on his lap.

Hyungwon grabs one of his hands and presses it against their scaly cheek, his palm flat across the crooked corners. A few snakes rub against the back of his hand. Hyungwon nuzzles into it. 

“Should I just eat you?” They’re teasing, Changkyun knows they’re teasing, but the arousal that used to unobtrusively creep along his limbs and circle his groin has now turned into a full-body shiver, and he whimpers. Shortly, quietly, but the bubble of noise that was waiting to burst in his throat has finally seen itself out, and Changkyun tries so, so hard to remain unaffected. 

But Hyungwon cracks their mouth open again, just a little, only halfway to the yawn, and Changkyun’s thumb slips inside. Glides over the wet sheet of muscle in the corner, touches the slick bottom gums. He sucks in a little breath but his chest feels constricted, from fear or arousal he can’t tell, and Hyungwon’s tongue darts out again. 

Changkyun knows his eyes glaze over, but he remains tough, very brave, very strong, very horny about the prospects of actually being vored by a monster that exclusively consumes its food by swallowing whole. 

Hyungwon laughs then, lets go of Changkyun’s hand and laughs again, melodic – a little hoarse and out of tune, but melodic nonetheless. “I won’t eat you, you know that.”

And Changkyun does know that. Except for the past however long it’s been, he breathed with the firm belief that any time now Hyungwon could shove any part of him into their mouth and work down his entire body from there. 

God. Changkyun loves monsters. 

“I know that,” he replies belatedly. 

Hyungwon lowers themself again. Their snake hair is willed behind, not a single hungry head raised, only the comfort of Hyungwon’s pretty face and the sharp slope of their shoulders. They lean into Changkyun, close, closer than they’ve been today, close like lovers that whisper each other secrets in the dark, and he zones in on their lips and trembles with the effort to stay put. Hyungwon likes to kiss first.

So they do – kiss him first. Carefully, gently, like a fallen rose petal, lay their lips on his. Connect them in a loving touch, so painfully human Changkyun can’t believe he ever subjected himself to all those godawful monster fantasies. Beyond it all, Hyungwon is still a – human – being, they think like one, they sleep like one, they laugh like one, the hold like one, they kiss like one, and all those dietary peculiarities and snakes for hair and a very long, huge, massive, serpentine body shouldn’t overshadow it.

But then Hyungwon opens their lips and sneak their forked tongue inside Changkyun’s mouth, and he immediately casts aside all his stupid sentimental contemplations. He grabs Hyungwon’s shoulders, presses himself closer to the bare chest and kisses them, into them, nibbling and sucking their lips as if he’s never quite learned how to kiss. When Hyungwon retrieves their tongue, he slides his inside instead, licks along the naked gums from one fang to the other, and, no, Changkyun is definitely not sorry for subjecting himself to anything filthy at all ever. 

He’s bumping mouths with a venomous gorgon that can kill him with just an accidental nip on his lip. Well, not exactly, because Hyungwon is a very sentient being and can actually control their venom discharge, but it’s a cool risky thought to have, so Changkyun rolls with it. 

Or, rather, rolls on it. Hyungwon grips his waist and shifts them around, nicely transferring Changkyun onto their – lap? Hips? Thighs adjacent to a snake tail? Whatever it could be, Changkyun traps their body between his knees and settles down, right onto their scaled belly, where Hyungwon twists to keep themself upright, right onto… right onto…

Changkyun moans. Grinds his hips. Hyungwon’s snake body is thick enough that sitting on it spread-legged poses a bit of a stretch, but Changkyun always prided himself in his flexibility, and so he rolls his hips into the little bump on Hyungwon’s belly, where it’s soft and a little damp and isn’t as protected by the scales as the rest of them.

Their crotch is located just a tad lower than where a normal human would have, but if Changkyun slides down to have it on the level with his face, Hyungwon can still bury their claw in his hair and guide him, pet him, control him if they so wish, and all of Hyungwon would still be underneath him.

He rubs his clothed erection on Hyungwon’s hard belly. It tugs, it swells, it feels heavier in the pit of his stomach the longer they kiss, and when Hyungwon wraps their tongue around his – literally wrap it around his – he shivers. Hyungwon’s hair-snakes squirm, but their faces are turned back to the wall of the cave, but even if they were looking, even if they were hissing right into Changkyun’s cheeks while he was melting into a wet, dripping kiss, he wouldn’t care. He is being watched by the monster’s hundred eyes while he gets himself off on their body. Now isn’t that an amusing thought.

Hyungwon’s moans are half-hisses, half-hums, they are whispering exhales, they are trembles in their vocal cords that should be considered an anomaly. Their hands slither down Changkyun’s back over his shirt and land on his ass, dig into the clothed flesh, knead it, squeeze as if it’s just one of the many parts of him they need to constrict in order to consume. Changkyun moans. Feeds off that thought. And then moans some more when Hyungwon slips a hand between his cheeks and blindly pushes on the fluffy ball of his bunny tail, shoving the plug just a little bit further in, just further enough to make him stutter with his whole body. 

If he can be completely honest with himself, only Hyungwon has ever made him feel this way. Has ever made him want so much. And there isn’t a part of Hyungwon that doesn’t press on every single one of his little handles and blows him up.

Changkyun hastily breaks the kiss but only to travel along the curvy corners of their mouth, taste the firm scales above the line and then quickly and gently peck his soft-scaled cheek. Makes his way down to the long neck, licks the skin at the front of Hyungwon’s throat and softly hums into the flaring scales on the sides where the cobra hood hides. Kisses the left collarbone, bites into the skin of their flat bony chest and leaves no mark. 

Hyungwon’s claws tangle in his hair, scratch his scalp just a little too strongly to be encouraging but Changkyun feels the urge and the want and the desperation in it. Hears it in the way their tail coils and uncoils somewhere underneath them both; sees it in the way Hyungwon’s tongue flickers in and out uncontrollably; smells it in the way the slit in their crotch starts glistening, the soft folds of green skin that could almost be resemblant of a human’s start spreading, a sliver of dark pink tissue flashing between them. 

This part is Changkyun’s favourite.

Overall, it’s nice having a monster lover that’s eighty percent snake and the remaining percent quirky. He gets snuddles (snake cuddles), a healthy dose of snisses (snake kisses), a good variety of snoring (snake voring) to entertain himself on a boring Wednesday, and he also gets to choose which of the two penises he likes the best on that day. Sometimes he is offered the option to take both at the same time. Sometimes he isn’t offered any at all, and that’s okay also, because Hyungwon has a tongue like _that_ and a face Changkyun likes seeing anywhere near him, but on a day like _this_ he will not leave his position on Hyungwon’s snake belly until he gets to ride at least one of their dicks.

Unceremoniously, Changkyun slides further down, grips the thickening tail between his knees and looks up. Hyungwon doesn’t blush, doesn't really exhibit any normal human reactions at all, but their Eyes of Sauron are now hazy, hooded, and even their tongue awkwardly trembles to the side as it flickers. 

“Hyungwon,” Changkyun barks when Hyungwon hesitates, too entranced by the image of their lovely little human on their dusty belly waiting for their dicks to evert so he could suck them nice and deep.

A sound of excitement gets stuck in their throat – a fantastic irony, really, – but they scurry to lay a hand on their crotch anyway. Slip a finger between the folds, now glistening in a radiant forest green, and pry one of their dicks out. It squelches, the sound so clear and ringing it sends more electricity to Changkyun’s own boner, and then it slips out, falls right before Changkyun’s face. 

It’s still a little deformed and limp, forced from its shell before it could fully erect, but it isn’t enough for Changkyun to just use one hand today.

“Second one,” he commands, frowning. He sounds more like a capricious teen than a sexy roleplayer, even though they both clearly forgot what roles they were even supposed to play in the first place, but Hyungwon still has the audacity to act surprised. 

“Really? But I thought you needed more stretching for, like, double––”

“Doesn’t matter what I need, I want both of them out,” Changkyun snaps, or whines, or both.

Hyungwon gulps down those little nervous giggles of excitement and takes out their second dick, wraps their massive claw around them and tugs, their balls slipping out of the slit as well and immediately swelling. Hyungwon pumps themself, not too fast but with palpable need, and Changkyun helps them get hard by doing the simplest thing he knows drives Hyungwon to a flappy sappy mess. 

He stares. Right into Hyungwon’s eyes, his head lowered to make his gaze sharper, heavier, darker, in that sleek way that makes him too sexy even in his own eyes. Hyungwon exhales through their mouth, their spit-coated lips parted, their tongue restlessly peeking from one corner of their mouth or the other. And their hand moves, and Changkyun sees their dark pinkish dicks grow into their size, bloated heads with funky spiky ornamentation emerge past their palm.

They’re not soft and velvety like normal human dicks are. They are perfectly smooth and silky, almost plasticky, but just as heavy and big in Changkyun’s hand – _hands_ – and make him just a little bit, just a tiny bit squeamish. The soft spikes around the head and base are still _spikes_ , like small lumps of a lumpy dildo but more… real. Massaging, sure, but inhuman, strange, and such a horrible turn on. 

“Me now,” Changkyun breathes out, tired of this ceaseless staring game. Hyungwon lets go. Their palm is wet. Changkyun’s pants are even wetter.

He grabs both dicks around the base, their heat seeping through Changkyun’s skin like a freshly microwaved corn dog (he is still hungry after eating a whole zero eggs, okay), and leads the right head into his mouth. Wraps his lips once it’s fitted snug inside and sucks down. The spikes prickle and tickle the insides of his cheeks. He looks up. 

Hyungwon’s stomach tenses, flat and empty again, and Changkyun imagines that the meal they consumed not long ago slides down their snake body somewhere beneath him. It’s way too small to bulge, but Changkyun is not small at all, and maybe if one day Hyungwon stops loving him or grows too hungry after exterminating all the rabbits in the area, Changkyun would swirl inside their tail right there, deform them, penetrate through their scales, make them all bloated and heavy.

Subjecting himself to such obscenities with a monstrous cock in his mouth may not have been such a good idea.

He jerks off the second organ along the shaft and tries to stuff more of the Righty into his mouth, wants nothing more but to impale himself on it, and wants Hyungwon’s hand that’s absently carding through his hair to help him achieve that. The ornamented tip takes up all of his mouth cavity, and he gags when it moves further into his throat but he doesn’t back off. Doesn’t want to back off. 

And while the Righty gets all the attention, the Lefty he slaps against his cheek, its spiky head prickling his ears and smearing Hyungwon’s arousal on his skin. Hyungwon doesn’t stop him even when Changkyun’s eyes overlay with tears and his eyebrows curve, even when he is having a hard time splitting his attention to both of Hyungwon’s gorgeous cocks. He starts grinding again.

With the movement of his hips he finds a rhythm to his sloppy blow-and-hand job, sucks down and sucks up, his left hand working in tune to his mouth on the left dick. 

“You’re doing so well, Kyunnie,” Hyungwon whispers – hisses – petting his head. Their tail flutters, twists in serpentine curves somewhere behind Changkyun. He grinds against their hard belly and feels it coming, the pending release he will dedicate to his sentimental musings and vore fantasies, to Hyungwon’s enormous mouth and musky, bitter taste that he can’t get enough of. 

Some monsters ooze and keep their lovers in a chokehold of slimy tentacles, some monsters have a dozen eyes and lots of hair, other monsters have expressed their desire to bite’s Changkyun head off after sex by actually attempting to bite his head off, and there is also Hyungwon who repeatedly smacks their tail against the floor of the cave and has violent, writhing snake-hair that expresses their urges to thrust deep and hard better than Hyungwon’s words ever could. 

Because Hyungwon has more human conscious than Changkyun himself, and they arch the part of their body where Changkyun is seated to press against his crotch and make it easier on him, although by the way his tears nearly spill onto his cheeks it’s hard to imagine anything at all could make it easier on him. 

He slides off Hyungwon’s cock. “I’m gonna,” he gasps, feeling so, so close to his release, and tries to muffle his whimpers by kissing down Hyungwon’s left shaft.

Hyungwon nods, their face as tearful as Changkyun’s, if not more, and Changkyun knows they won’t come for at least another half an hour because they’re a snake that can fuck a whole day long without getting it out––but that’s beside the point.

The point being Changkyun’s patience and the unbearable urge to touch himself, so he grinds harder, thankful that Hyungwon’s snake body is perfect and flexible and just firm enough to press against his entire length at the same time. And when his hips stutter and he moans, open-mouthed and obscene and horrible, his face slots between Hyungwon’s cocks, and just imagining himself, so hot and small and needy and cute and also Very Hot, he tenses and lets go.

Coming in his pants, his ass clenching around the practically useless plug, he cries into Hyungwon’s crotch – slit? Fold? Dick cavern? – and can almost taste their slick on his tongue without the need to touch. It’s all wet and sticky in his pants, his mind, his mouth, and when in the orgasm-induced shiver he clenches his fists around Hyungwon’s bases, he snivels because he needs it wetter, stickier, nastier. 

Changkyun takes a few moments to stabilise and feels a sad pang of pain in his thighs that are growing tired and numb after being stretched in the same position for too long. Well, buckle up, thighs, we’re going for a ride. 

He didn’t mean to make it into a joke, but he really, really does––

“Wanna ride you,” he exhales with a sultry voice, his _bedroom_ voice, which Hyungwon reacts to in an instant. 

“Come here,” they say and shift underneath him, lay their top snake body flatter to accommodate Changkyun as if on his lap on a bed, and bump into another kiss.

Hyungwon’s fingers crawl under his shirt, scratch along the sides to his armpits, claws too sharp to be ticklish, and yet Changkyun squirms. They toss the shirt over his head, and as the cool liquid air hits his skin he realises just how sweaty he already is. How ridiculously heated and flushed in comparison to his cold-blooded lover, and yet he basks in the knowledge that despite their inhuman differences, he can make Hyungwon want him as much as he wants Hyungwon.

And thus a beast fell in love with a human, et cetera, et cetera, we’ve been over this already.

Changkyun is restless, still tingling all over after his first orgasm, but Hyungwon’s lips on his jawline and his neck make him not want to speed up. Hyungwon’s hands fiddle with the button and zipper on his pants, and it makes Changkyun silently chuckle. Hyungwon is always naked. And when Changkyun gets undressed, he simply crosses out one of their many, many differences. That’s kind of sweet. And it makes him double up on his stupid horny. 

Hyungwon’s tongue flicks his nipple, and the roots of their snake-hair rub right under his chin, a squirming mass of smooth scales and thankfully no hungry hissing heads. And if only Changkyun could wrap his arms around the back of Hyungwon’s head and keep him there steady, have them play with his chest until it aches, until Changkyun is in dire need to come again untouched, but, alas, his still needs his limbs healthy and functional. 

For example, for when he needs to help Hyungwon peel the sticky, disgusting fabric off his crotch and tug his pants down with his underwear, when he has to blindly and hastily untie his sneakers and angrily kick them off, when he puts his hands on Hyungwon’s scaled belly and leans on his straightened arms and has Hyungwon discard his clothing in the most human way possible. 

Hyungwon eyes him up and down and licks their lips, and then again, and again, a quick hissing sound every time it darts out. Changkyun settles back into his position, thumbs the sticky tip of his dick and then quickly pumps it to full hardness again.

Then Hyungwon’s hand lays on top of his. “Let me.”

So Changkyun lets him and decides to focus on his ass instead, on the way the fluffy tail tickles his cheeks with the slightest breezy echo, on the way he is settled so close to Hyungwon’s crotch he can fit his dick in between theirs.

And he can’t stop looking at the contrast. Hyungwon’s stark scaled claw on his flushed human dick, his reddened tip barely peeking between the thumb and pointer finger, his skin so tender and delicate in the loose grip of a firm palm. And their cocks too, with that saturated colour and that alienesque form, leaking just for Changkyun, for his easy, fleshy body.

“Hyungwon,” he whispers, feeling how the viscous sensation of his arousal turns heavy again, electrifying.

“What are you going to do?” they ask softly. It is not to tease – it is to actually be aware of Changkyun’s plan, how does he want to ride them, what does he need for that, how can Hyungwon make it easier on him. 

And, well, since he’s already focused on the Righty today, might as well continue. “I’ll ride that one,” he wraps his hand around the shaft of the chosen dick, rubs the ornamented, oozing head. “Don’t think I need lube, do I?” he offers a grin. Discards his stone-cold exterior and plays on his true sex appeal, even though they’re all… kind of the same to Hyungwon.

“Sure,” they simply say. Hyungwon’s eyebrows are curved at the inner corners – a sign of nervousness and desire all at the same time – but they act like they always do, assertive in their actions. Grip Changkyun’s waist and support his weight as he squeezes the snake body between his knees and raises his butt.

Changkyun reaches behind himself, grabs the fluffy butt plug and pulls it out. It’s dried out already, now more than ever an uncomfortable chafe feeling, and Changkyun lets out a soft gasp as he eases it out slowly. He carelessly tosses it on his blankets.

“Do you want me to cla––finger you?” Hyungwon asks, their tongue flickering and fingers just barely squishing him under the ribs.

“No,” Changkyun takes the Righty in his hand and shifts so it lines up with him. The Lefty he simply moves forward. Hyungwon really doesn’t mind – he doesn’t need to use both at the same time to feel good.

The snakes on their head are tense, Changkyun notices it when he looks up to watch Hyungwon’s face contort when he slides right onto him. But it’s his face that ends up contorting, because the spiky tip is thick, and might have underestimated the inevitable effect of all their long-term fucking, and maybe his endurance still needs some work.

Hyungwon curls their spine and tries to lean in closer, leave a soothing kiss on his cheeks and lips, but they are too long to be able to reach Changkyun without heedlessly shifting them both. So they lick his nose, the thin splits of their tongue a light, tickling sensation, and Changkyun can only huff out a silent chuckle and guide the tip of their dick inside. 

And then he slides further down, his leg muscles a thread away from giving up and just plastering him spread out on Hyungwon’s belly. He fills his cheeks with air and exhales slowly, sinking, until he fits Righty inside with all its glory and viscid spikes.

He can’t deny it. It’s weird. Prickling in his abdomen, stretching inside his ass. But it feels so _good_. Inhuman. 

Changkyun relaxes, closes his eyes, moans. Sure, he should be the one doing the riding, but Hyungwon has meters and meters of the undulating, serpentine body, so he leaves it to them to make the first thrust. 

They move like waves. From the stomach, Hyungwon channels all their energy into moving _into_ him, swaying with him and at the same time curving their dick into him. Changkyun holds onto Lefty with both hands like a gear stick, lines it with his own cock, strokes it slowly while they’re still finding rhythm.

“Changkyun,” Hyungwon softly calls. Their claws find their designated place on his ass. Changkyun opens his eyes and nods. “Did you know that you’re the most beautiful human I’ve ever encountered in my centuries-long life?”

Changkyun breathes out another chuckle, his lips straining in a ludicrously wide smile and eyes crinkling. “Yeah. I think I know.”

Hyungwon guides his hips just a little bit more forward, and whether purposeful or not, the bloated, prickly base of their dick hits him just right, and Changkyun jerks. Hard.

“You’re also the cutest, most appetising bunny I’ve ever caught in my lair.” Hyungwon spreads in a sneaky, mellow grin. Changkyun rolls his eyes to the gritty cave ceiling.

“Fuck,” he groans. From the realisation that he’s still wearing his stupid fluffy bunny ears or from a very nice thrust, he will decide later.

They gather speed, find a convenient rhythm. Hyungwon’s body is all waves, they roll their snake – hips? Their snake hips – smoothly into Changkyun, and in return he clenches nice and tight around the strange, lump-prickly organ, jerking off the second one with both hands.

Hyungwon wraps one claw around his dick again, strokes him, and it’s getting hotter again, heavier, the constant stimulation from the inside, no matter how strange, makes the pleasure pound, in him, over him, everywhere on him. He looks at Hyungwon, and the sight makes him marvel, every time as if the first. Their gorgeous face, they parted rosy lips and a dark tongue slipping between them, the arch of their eyebrows – really, are cryptids born with perfect facial features or is there some kind of beauty salon he isn’t aware of?

Whatever it is, whatever that made them, it worked really, really hard on this particular gorgon, and Changkyun doesn’t want to lie and hold back the blind belief that they are just for him. They are his. Hyungwon is Changkyun’s little monster, and, shit, there is a scarily familiar qualm in his heart, uneasy sentiments Changkyun really didn’t mean to muse over right now, when he is getting fucked by a giant snake with two dicks, the claw of which literally keep him bound to it.

Hyungwon moans like a human. Exhales warm and dulcet, a crinkle between their eyebrows so painfully human too, and their viper eyes look at him with question, silently asking, _are you close?_

Changkyun thinks the way he twitches and clenches should be enough of an answer. Because, yes, he is, and out of desperation he starts bouncing, putting the last of his strength into squeezing his thighs and raising himself. The sound of his ass plopping against Hyungwon’s crotch is slick, smacking, like the claw on his dick, like the dick in his hands, like the very feeling of his second release.

“Come in me, okay?” he says in one shuddering breath, and Hyungwon nods, as if they don’t know what else they can possibly say to that. The hair-snakes coil and tie with each other, a mess that’s impossible to untangle, and if only Changkyun had a comb.

Hyungwon’s hand squeezes his dick, and a sudden cry bursts from within him, deep, prolonged, and the same way his orgasm washes over him. Gathers all his life energy, sucks it in and then pokes and, _pop!_ , he comes, onto Hyungwon’s hand and belly and even Lefty, and that’s it, he’s done for.

Liquified, Changkyun’s mind goes blank. He sinks like a gooey mass of everything and nothing at once, and feels emptied, just a carcass of his previously repleted self. 

Now Hyungwon can use him like an empty bunboy toy.

And he is so glad they really listen well to his demands. Their soiled hand returns to his ass cheek, squishes, claws digging right into his flesh, and although Changkyun is crossing his sensitivity limit, they still sway into him. Strong. Deep. Changkyun exclaims, his hands just barely holding onto Hyungwon’s left dick, and then Hyungwon joins his proclamations of pleasure in a neat hissy harmony.

Warmth spreads inside him, and Changkyun yet again feels like a raw egg on a sizzling pan. It’s hot within him, it’s hot in his hand, and Hyungwon cries out so sincerely their snake mouth parts at the corners of their lips. Their entire tail wriggles. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” they exclaim, and Changkyun feels their second dick twitch.

“Come on, Snakey, come for me,” he mutters, and to his tremendous delight, Hyungwon does.

Both one after the other. Not a very frequent occurrence. 

It grows eerily quiet, as if all the noise has suddenly vanished from the vacuum of their cave. Changkyun didn’t even realise how much extra rustling Hyungwon has been making. The hissing of their hair, the rattling of their tail, the squelching of their hips, the echoing of their moans. It all stops, and even the snakes on Hyungwon’s head suddenly fall limp behind their shoulders, exhausted just like them.

Hyungwon carefully shuffles so as to not disturb Changkyun’s sensitive state any further and leans in for a kiss. Chaste, gentle, _loving_. Like all the _I love you_ ’s Hyungwon had said to him before.

Changkyun kisses back just as tenderly. Like datefriends would do before they go to sleep.

Oh, god.

He is about to go on that spiral again. He _knows_ he will.

But before he does, Hyungwon hugs him tight around the waist and lifts him off their dick. It squelches. It tugs on his insides. It oozes. 

Changkyun doesn’t know why he loves fucking monsters so much, but he also doesn’t know why monsters – or just this particular one – love him back as a whole.

“Oh, I’m gross,” Changkyun states, and seeing Hyungwon instantly spread in a joyous smile, he giggles too. Another twinge in his chest. Hyungwon’s toothless smiles make him happy. Being the cause of Hyungwon's toothless smiles makes him even happier. 

Hyungwon pulls him closer, doesn’t even bother to tuck – hide? Invert? Put snake boxers on? – and wraps their arms around Changkyun. He can’t exactly hide in the crook of their neck so he squishes his cheek against their soft-scaled chest, while their firm, long, slithering body coils and makes a nest around them both. Flings a tail over Changkyun’s folded legs, makes a pillow between Hyungwon’s back and the cave wall. 

They’re snuggling. It’s a nice word because even if Changkyun wants to make it snake-related, it would still be what it is, snuggling. And in the surge of his sentimental musings, he realises that he really, really likes his snake snuggling. 

Hyungwon hugs him tighter. Changkyun looks up at them, but they remain still, eyes closed, mouth closed too, only a fold between their eyebrows giving away what they’re really thinking about. 

“You know that I won’t just leave, right?”

Changkyun never ‘just’ leaves. He always comes back. He leaves to go back to his apartment, to buy coffee in his nearest Starbucks, to do his laundry, to prepare an extra thermos because he started staying for longer than a few days at a time in Hyungwon’s lair. He chats to his friends and learns anew what to do when a piece of lettuce gets stuck in their teeth or they bite into a particularly juicy fruit and it squirts right into Changkyun’s eyes. He charges all his portable charges. He does a set of exercises with all his gym equipment. He lazes around naked on his soft bed and talks to his friend on the phone about their next Cryptid Expedition.

And he always comes back to the cave on the top of this isolated, forest hill.

Hyungwon waits a few seconds before replying. “I know.” And they hug him even tighter. He is warm, and Hyungwon needs warmth for survival, and that means they need Changkyun for survival too.

And Changkyun knows that what Hyungwon really wants is companionship, a friend and a mate who is domestic with them like a loving spouse. Hyungwon loves Changkyun in a way a human loves another human, Hyungwon hugs Changkyun like they never want to let him go, and Changkyun knows their biggest fear is watching him leave and never come back. 

That’s why Changkyun embraces Hyungwon back and tells himself that it’s okay to want to wonder, to want to know what it would feel like caressing warm soft skin on the back and leaving kisses on the inner thigh, what it would feel like having blunt pearly teeth mark his neck to claim him as theirs and silky hair tangle between his fingers, and what would it feel like going on double dates, triple dates with his best friends and his beautiful, human datefriend he would lovingly call Hyungwonnie. 

And it’s okay because… this is what affection is, right? This is what it feels like to care for someone so much you would cross the earth to find a way for you two to be forever, right? And because when Changkyun ponders, he only ponders Hyungwon’s name and face and hands and voice, and secretly hopes that a key to their love is to break some ostentatious curse a witched befallen on them for being too beautiful.

The sound of ‘their love’ licks pleasantly at Changkyun’s heart, with all their snuddling, snissing and snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked!! feedback is very appreciated n with every unit of feedback kyun gets closer to realising his true feelings
> 
> or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/impuppykyun)  
> 


End file.
